The Second Ginger Grant Revisited
by iDohavealife
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the episode "The Second Ginger Grant", the one in which Mary Ann thought she was Ginger. In my version, Gilligan and Mary Ann finally confess their feelings for one another. **Complete**
1. Gilligan Makes a Move

First, a disclaimer: I do not own Gilligan's Island or any of the character therein. Sherwood Schwartz or some production company owns all the rights, as far as I know. Whoever they are, they've made a lot of money from this show.  
  
I first wrote this as a series of scenes, but when submitting this to FanFiction.net, I realized that chapters would work better. This is the first fic I've submitted to this site, so if I make mistakes, please be kind, LOL. Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcome. Thanks!  
  
Chapter One Scene One  
  
(It's the day after Mary Ann's "performance", when she collapsed and woke up no longer thinking she was Ginger. Gilligan and Mary Ann are in her hut, and he's been telling her all about her escapades as Ginger.)  
  
"...and I really shortened all of Ginger's clothes? Oh, she must have been so mad", Mary Ann said, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, and then we decided to ask you to perform like Ginger, and when you realized you couldn't, you became Mary Ann again", Gilligan said, finishing his story.  
  
"I must have acted so silly. Oh well, here I am again, plain old Mary Ann. Nothing glamorous about me at all", she sighed, turning toward her mirror.  
  
"Why do you want to be so glamorous?" Gilligan was confused.  
  
"Oh, Gilligan, it's every girl's dream to be famous and glamorous."  
  
"I don't know why. You're so sweet, and beautiful, just the way you are." Gilligan, suddenly realizing what he had just said, looked sticken.  
  
"That's very sweet, Gilligan. Thank you." She turned toward him, putting her hand on his arm. She laughed suddenly, remembering something he had told her. "And I made you rehearse a kissing scene with me. I'm sorry, Gilligan, I know how much you hate that mushy stuff."  
  
"It wasn't so bad...coming from you." Realizing again what he had just said, he looked even more stricken.  
  
"You're so wonderful, trying to make me feel better." She stretched up and kissed him quickly on the cheek, then turned back toward the mirror.  
  
Making a sudden decision, Gilligan took his hat off and held it. He looked down at it, twisting it in his hands, trying to drum up his courage. "Mary Ann, uh...can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Gilligan, what is it?" She turned back toward him.  
  
"Well, uh...uh...could you...I mean, would you...would you maybe take a walk with me sometime? There's something I've been wanting to tell you."  
  
She smiled at him, hoping she maybe knew what the something was. "I'd like that, Gilligan. Why don't you come by after supper tonight? It's supposed to be a nice evening."  
  
"OK!" He jammed his hat back down on his head, turned quickly, and ran facefirst into the wall next to the door. He staggered back, looking embarrassed. "Uh, I'll see you tonight", he said and made a quick exit, leaving Mary Ann standing there, smiling to herself.  
  
Scene Two  
  
That evening, Mary Ann stood again in front of her mirror, fussing with her hair, makeup, and clothes. She turned toward Ginger, who sat staring into her seashell makeup holder, primping and preening as usual.  
  
"Ginger, do you think I look all right?" Mary Ann asked, a little nervously.  
  
"Sure, Mary Ann", Ginger replied, not looking up from her own reflection. "I mean, you're just going for a walk with Gilligan."  
  
Mary Ann smiled and turned to check her reflection one more time. "I think he's going to tell me he likes me", she said softly.  
  
Ginger snorted. "I doubt Gilligan even realizes you're a girl and he's a boy!"  
  
Mary Ann, getting angry, turned back to Ginger and put her hands on her hips. She was about to make an angry remark when there was a knock on the door. Still looking miffed about Ginger, she hurried to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hi, Mary Ann." Gilligan stood there with his hat in his hands, looking nervous.  
  
"Hi, Gilligan. I'm ready to go." With one more disgusted glance at Ginger, she went out the door.  
  
"Is something wrong?", Gilligan asked, worried that maybe he was the cause of her bad mood.  
  
"Oh, no, Gilligan, it's just that Ginger can sometimes be such a....well, nevermind." She took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "Let's just enjoy our walk, OK?"  
  
"OK." As they started down the path, he still looked nervous, but relieved that at least she wasn't mad at him.  
  
Scene Three  
  
They had come out into a clearing, where a full moon shone down on the ocean below. They could hear the distant waves pounding on the shore, and a gentle breeze carried the scent of the ocean.  
  
"Gilligan, this is beautiful! Thank you so much for bringing me here." Mary Ann looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Gilligan, too nervous to even care what the moon and ocean looked like, squeaked out, "you're welcome." Once again, he took his hat off and twisted it in his hands.  
  
Mary Ann noticed how scared he was. She decided to try to help him along a little bit. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Uh...well...Mary Ann...I...uhh..."  
  
Mary Ann reached and took his hand away from where it was clenched around his hat. She held his hand and said softly, "you don't have to be nervous with me, Gilligan, you know that, don't you?"  
  
Gilligan looked at her and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you...I like you, Mary Ann...a lot." He let out his breath and continued in a rush, "I guess you could say I have a big crush on you. I have for a while. I hope you don't mind", he finished, looking at the ground, terrified of her reaction.  
  
Mary Ann smiled and reached up and touched his face with her hand. "Why would I mind, Gilligan? You're a wonderful man--you're sweet, and caring, and...just wonderful." She lowered her hand, suddenly embarrassed herself. She also looked down at the ground. "The truth is...I like you, too...a lot. I would have told you sooner, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me. I've tried to show you in different ways...making you pies, encouraging you when you thought you had messed something up...." She looked back up at Gilligan, who was looking stunned. "So, now you know", she finished.  
  
Gilligan was astonished. He hadn't liked many girls in his life, mainly because the few that he had liked had either laughed at him when he told them, or had their brothers beat him up. And here was the most beautiful, most wonderful girl he had ever known, actually telling him that she liked him too...a lot. Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips--a first for him; he had always been scared to do such a thing.  
  
Mary Ann smiled at him. She reached up and put her arms around his neck. She pulled him down to her and kissed him--passionately. Now he was really shocked--he didn't know how to react. His eyes opened wide, and he didn't know what to do with his arms. But as the kiss continued, he relaxed and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him, closed his eyes, and kissed her back.  
  
When the kiss ended, it was Mary Ann's turn to be surprised. She looked at him, a little shocked and breathless. "I didn't know you could kiss like that, Gilligan."  
  
Gilligan, still totally in shock himself, squeaked, "neither did I."  
  
She smiled and put her cheek against his shoulder. Gilligan leaned his head against the top of her head, still holding her against him. "So...what happens now?", she asked.  
  
Gilligan took a deep breath. "I don't know...I never imagined this happening. I thought I would tell you how I felt, and you would tell me you were sorry, you didn't feel the same way and tell me to get over it. I knew you wouldn't hurt my feelings--you're too nice for that. But this.....", he was at a loss for words.  
  
Mary Ann laughed. "We'll just have to see how things work out. But I'm glad we both know how we feel." She looked up at him and smiled. Then she kissed him again... 


	2. Confusion and Ego

Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own Gilligan's Island or any of the characters therein. I wish I did--I'd be wealthy beyond my wildest dreams  
  
Chapter Two Scene One  
  
Gilligan and Mary Ann walked slowly back to her hut, holding hands. They stopped in front of her door, and Mary Ann turned to him, taking both his hands in hers.  
  
"Well, goodnight, Gilligan. I'm so glad you asked me to go for a walk."  
  
"I'm glad I did, too, Mary Ann."  
  
Mary Ann put her hands on his face and gave him a slow, gentle kiss on the lips. Gilligan, just starting to overcome his nervousness, hesitantly put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Several moments went by before the kiss ended. She smiled, said goodnight again, and went into her hut. Gilligan stood there for a moment, looking after her. Then he started walking toward the hut he shared with the Skipper.  
  
When he got there, the Skipper was not in a good mood. "Where have you been, Gilligan?! It's getting late!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Skipper. I went for a walk with Mary Ann."  
  
"Well, you should have been back a long time ago. Where did you two go...hey, what's on your face? Is that lipstick?!", the Skipper asked disbelievingly.  
  
Gilligan rubbed his face and looked at his fingers. "Um, yeah...I guess it is", he said, both a little embarrassed and a little proud of himself.  
  
"Well, how did you get lipstick on your face?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Skipper, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."  
  
"KISS AND TELL?", the Skipper roared.  
  
"Sorry, Skipper--good night." Gilligan climbed into the top hammock and put his hat over his face, leaving the Skipper standing there staring at him. After a bit, Skipper climbed into his own hammock and lay there with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Hey, Skipper", Gilligan said. "You know that conversation you wanted to have with me about the birds and the bees? Well, I don't think we need to talk about that after all. I may be able to figure it out myself. Well, good night." The Skipper no longer looked puzzled. Now he looked astonished.  
  
Scene Two  
  
Mary Ann walked into the hut she shared with Ginger, smiling to herself. She was so thrilled and excited. Ginger sat at their dressing table, trying on different pieces of jewelry and just generally admiring herself.  
  
"How did your walk with Gilligan go?", Ginger asked, not taking her eyes off her own reflection.  
  
"Oh, it was wonderful, Ginger. He did tell me he likes me, just like I hoped he would." Mary Ann sighed happily and sat down on her bed.  
  
Ginger finally turned toward Mary Ann. "That's incredible!"  
  
"I know, isn't it marvelous?!"  
  
"Imagine him liking you...instead of me!"  
  
Mary Ann was still too happy to get very angry. "That's not a very nice thing to say!"  
  
"Oh, don't get me wrong, Mary Ann. You're a pretty girl and all that. But I'm...well, I'm me!" She suddenly giggled. "I guess I shouldn't be too upset. After all, it is only Gilligan."  
  
Now Mary Ann was getting mad. "Well, "only-Gilligan" is a wonderful man!", she said angrily. "And a wonderful kisser", she added.  
  
Ginger was still amused. "It's not like he's Gregory Peck or Rock Hudson, Mary Ann."  
  
"I don't see any of the men on this island throwing themselves at your feet!" Mary Ann was really steamed.  
  
Ginger jumped up and got in Mary Ann's face. "I could have any man on this island I wanted!!"  
  
"Well, we've been here nearly three years, what's taking you so long?!"  
  
"OH! How dare you! Just wait, I'll get you for that!" Ginger stormed out of the hut.  
  
Mary Ann took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She was used to Ginger's super-ego, and she usually just ignored it, but tonight was different. By the time she was ready for bed, she was much calmer, and she decided to just think about her evening with Gilligan, nothing else. She fell asleep just as she was remembering the look on his face when she told him how she felt about him 


	3. In Trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to Gilligan's Island or the characters therein.  
  
Chapter Three Scene One  
  
The next morning found Mary Ann up early, fixing breakfast as usual. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Ginger had come back in late and hadn't tried to be quiet, waking Mary Ann. Mary Ann wondered where she had been all that time. But this morning she felt happy and content, though she and Ginger hadn't spoken, and the mood in their hut was tense.  
  
Gilligan was also awake and getting ready for his morning chores. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He had no experience with girls whatsoever, and he was confused by some of his new feelings. Everytime he had tried to go to sleep, all he could think about was how it had felt to kiss Mary Ann, how warm she was, and how she had looked at him so lovingly. He was also astonished to find that, knowing how she felt about him, he had a little more confidence in himself. Though he was tired this morning, he felt like he could deal with just about anything and anybody.  
  
Mary Ann heard Gilligan coming into the clearing where she was cooking breakfast, and she turned to meet him with a bright smile. "Good morning, Gilligan." She felt a little shy with him this morning, in the daylight, but she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Morning, Mary Ann." They had spent a lot of time kissing the night before, but he was still too nervous to just grab her and kiss her, though this is what he wanted to do. They stood there smiling at each other until they heard the Skipper coming down the path. Mary Ann hurriedly turned back to her cooking, and Gilligan busied himself getting buckets to fetch the morning water.  
  
"Good morning, Mary Ann." Mary Ann smiled hello at the Skipper but kept her attention on her cooking. The Skipper watched the two of them--he sensed that something was going on, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Gilligan", Skipper said in his 'I'm-trying-to-be-patient-but-I'm-getting-exasperated' tone of voice, "you forgot to wash your face. You still have lipstick on your cheek."  
  
"No, I washed my face, Skipper." Mary Ann blushed and stirred the food faster. "I'm going to go get water now. See you at breakfast." He hurried off before the Skipper could say anything else.  
  
The Skipper turned to Mary Ann, who was trying to look busy. "Um, Mary Ann...", he said, not sure how to broach the subject. "Is something going on? Gilligan came in last night with lipstick on his face, but all he told me was that gentlemen don't kiss and tell. I mean....."  
  
Mary Ann interrupted him quickly. "Skipper. Ladies don't kiss and tell either." She hurried away to set the table, leaving the poor Skipper more confused than ever.  
  
Scene Two  
  
Gilligan filled the water buckets, thinking about Mary Ann and all that had happened. He knew the Skipper was dying to know what was going on, but he didn't feel right telling him. He was so happy that he wanted to tell everyone, but he was just insecure enough to think Mary Ann might want to keep things quiet--maybe she would be embarrassed by him. He turned to head back to camp and there was Ginger, wearing that look he knew all too well.  
  
"Hello, Gilligan."  
  
"Uh, hi Ginger. Ready for breakfast?" He tried to go around her but, as usual, she was too quick for him. He started backing up, trying to keep her from putting her arms around his neck. He would have welcomed a tree or anything else to run into and knock himself out.  
  
"Mary Ann tells me you told her you like her on your little walk last night...don't you like me, Gilligan?"  
  
"Uh...well, Ginger...uh...", she had him backed up to the water now, and it was tempting to just fall in and get away, but he suddenly decided to stand his ground.  
  
"I can make you forget her...", she tightened her grip on his neck and kissed him. Gilligan was surprised to finally discover something--being kissed by someone who truly likes you and wants to kiss you is completely different from being kissed by someone who only wants something from you. He took hold of her upper arms and pushed her away (I'd pay money to see that on the show!!!)  
  
"No!" he told her sternly. Ginger was astonished. She was used to using her wiles and getting her way whenever she wanted, especially with Gilligan. "That's enough, Ginger! I do like Mary Ann...as a matter of fact, I...I love her!" The words were out before he even realized it. "So leave me alone!" He stormed past her and headed back to camp.  
  
He came into the clearing where the others had gathered for breakfast. Mary Ann was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Mary Ann?", he asked.  
  
"I saw the dear girl run into her hut a few minutes ago. It looked like she was crying", Mrs. Howell told him.  
  
"Uh oh." Gilligan realized she must have seen just enough of the scene with Ginger to get the wrong idea.  
  
Scene Three  
  
"Mary Ann, please let me in", Gilligan called, knocking on the door of Mary Ann's hut.  
  
"Go away, Gilligan!" He could hear her crying.  
  
"Mary Ann?" She didn't answer him this time, so he opened the door and went in. She was lying on her bed, facing away from him, trying to wipe the tears from her face. "Mary Ann?" He went over and sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"I came to find you to tell you breakfast was ready. And I saw you kissing Ginger", she started crying all over again.  
  
"But I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." He hesitantly put his hand on her arm. "Please believe me."  
  
Mary Ann took a deep breath and sat up and faced him. "I believe you", she said shakily. "I know how Ginger is. But it just hurt so much to see you with her." She suddenly grabbed him around the neck in a strong hug, and he hugged her back. "I guess I still just feel so insecure next to her", she said against his shoulder. "When I saw you two kissing, I guess I thought...well, that maybe she could take you away from me."  
  
"But you left before I told her to leave me alone", he told her. She pulled back from his shoulder and looked into his face.  
  
"You told her to leave you alone?", she asked, somewhat unbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah--she seemed kinda surprised."  
  
Mary Ann suddenly smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back, happy that maybe things were going to be OK. A few minutes went by before they realized they were sitting on her bed and kissing. They suddenly felt awkward.  
  
"Uh, maybe I'd better go get some breakfast", Gilligan said, standing up and backing toward the door. He turned and almost ran headfirst into the wall, but stopped himself. A first!  
  
"I need to wash my face," Mary Ann still had tearstreaks down her cheeks. She walked over to him and touched his lips with her fingers. "And you'd probably better wash your face, too. The poor Skipper is confused enough", she laughed. Gilligan smiled and headed out the door.  
  
Mary Ann was sitting in front of her mirror when she heard a small cough from the doorway. She turned and saw Ginger standing there.  
  
"Uh, Mary Ann. I'm...sorry for what I tried to do." Ginger came into the room and sat down. Mary Ann decided to hear her out--she wasn't used to apologies from Ginger.  
  
"I was so angry at you for what you said last night. I guess I was also a little mad that you have someone and I don't--even if it is Gilligan," she saw the look on Mary Ann's face and quickly backtracked. "Sorry", she said again.  
  
"Well, we both said some things last night that we shouldn't have", Mary Ann was willing to forgive and forget. "Just please, stay away from Gilligan!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry...he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. As a matter of fact, he told me he's in love with you. And besides, last night when I was out, I ran into the Professor and things got a little interesting." She laughed seductively. "I just may have the man I want after all." (There ya go, Julie, LOL.)  
  
Mary Ann had heard none of this last part. "Gilligan told you he's in love with me?"  
  
"Yes--he just kind of blurted it out. Has he not told you?" Mary Ann shook her head. "Maybe he's still too shy", Ginger finished.  
  
A few minutes later, Mary Ann walked back into the clearing. Gilligan was standing beside the fire, getting his breakfast, and the others were still gathered around the table, talking and finishing their meal. Mary Ann walked up to Gilligan, grabbed him around the neck and kissed him. Poor Gilligan was totally unprepared for this kiss--it was much more passionate than before. All he could do was just stand there, dumbfounded. Mary Ann finished the kiss, smiled up at him, and turned to the others, who were staring at her. "Is there any breakfast left for me?", she asked, walking toward them, leaving Gilligan standing by the fire, trying to regain his senses. 


	4. Questions and Observations

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. Good for you, Sherwood.  
  
Chapter Four Scene One  
  
Later that morning, while Mary Ann was hanging up clothes, Mr. and Mrs. Howell came along. "Mary Ann, Mr. Howell and I are simply dying of curiosity, so you'll forgive our impertinence. Are you feeling all right, dear?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Mrs. Howell," Mary Ann was confused.  
  
"But is there anything you'd like to tell us?"  
  
Mr. Howell interrupted his wife. "Lovey, get to the point! Mary Ann, what we're trying to ask is, what's going on with you and Gilligan?"  
  
Mary Ann smiled. "Well, it's very simple. Gilligan and I are a couple."  
  
"A couple of what?", Mrs. Howell asked, puzzled.  
  
"Lovey dear, I think what she's trying to say is that she and Gilligan are seeing each other. You know--socially."  
  
"Oh, how wonderful! Well, I think it's about time."  
  
"You do, Mrs. Howell?"  
  
"Yes, it's been painfully obvious that you two have had eyes for each other for some time. At least to me." Mrs. Howell smiled and looked smug. "Remember, I tried to get you two together nearly two years ago!"  
  
Mary Ann smiled at the memory. "Yes, I do remember."  
  
"Well, you two simply must let me plan the wedding."  
  
"I think it's a little early for that, Mrs. Howell."  
  
"Nonsense! It's never too early to start planning a wedding, or a party, or any social event for that matter." Mr. and Mrs. Howell walked away, chattering together about their plans. Mary Ann shook her head and went back to hanging up clothes.  
  
Scene Two  
  
The Skipper and the Professor cornered Gilligan as he was emptying his lobster traps. "All right, Little Buddy--what's going on?"  
  
"I'm emptying my lobster traps, Skipper--see?"  
  
The Skipper got exasperated. "No, I mean between you and Mary Ann!"  
  
"Yes, you two have been acting strangely all morning, Gilligan. What's happened?", the Professor asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but a gentleman doesn't kiss and...", Gilligan started.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. Well, Gilligan...TELL!", the Skipper roared.  
  
"OK, Skipper. Well, last night Mary Ann and I went for a walk, see?"  
  
"Yes, Ginger said something about that last night." The Professor, seeing Skipper's look, quickly said, "but never mind. Tell us what happened, Gilligan."  
  
"Well, basically, I told her that I, well...like her. And it turns out she likes me, too."  
  
"You're kidding!" The Skipper was stunned.  
  
Gilligan looked crestfallen. "Somebody could like me", he said.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that, Little Buddy." The Skipper patted Gilligan on the shoulder. "I mean, I can't believe you actually got up the nerve to tell her."  
  
"Yes, I'm surprised, too, Gilligan", the Professor broke in.  
  
"I'm kinda surprised myself." Gilligan pulled an especially big lobster out of the trap. "Boy, look at this one!"  
  
"You'll have a good lunch with that one, Gilligan," the Skipper laughed.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry." Gilligan put the lobster in the box.  
  
"You're not hungry? But you're always hungry! And I know you didn't eat much breakfast," the Skipper said.  
  
"I'm just not hungry, Skipper."  
  
"You look tired, Gilligan. Did you not sleep very well last night?" the Professor asked.  
  
"No, I didn't sleep very well--I didn't sleep at all."  
  
The Skipper and the Professor gave each other a knowing look behind Gilligan's back. "Gilligan", the Skipper started. "Don't look now, Little Buddy, but you have all the classic symptoms of somebody in the early stages of love." The Skipper and the Professor chuckled and walked away. Gilligan shrugged and went back to his lobsters. 


	5. I Meant It and Insomnia

Disclaimer: Characters and show not mine. Sherwood Schwartz's, et. al.  
  
Chapter Five Scene One  
  
Later that evening, Gilligan stopped by and asked Mary Ann to go for another walk. They walked along, holding hands, neither one saying much. Mary Ann was feeling somewhat shy and embarrassed about the incidents of the morning. Yes, Ginger had told her that Gilligan had said he loved her, but now Mary Ann wasn't so sure. What if Gilligan didn't remember saying it? Or, worse, what if he had just told Ginger that to get rid of her? And that kiss! She was so embarrassed about that now. She didn't have much more experience with men than Gilligan had with women, and she had never kissed anyone like that before. And she had done it in front of everyone! She just felt so confused.  
  
Gilligan wondered why Mary Ann was so quiet. "Is something wrong, Mary Ann?" Being Gilligan, he always thought he must have done something wrong.  
  
"No, Gilligan." Mary Ann stopped and turned toward him, taking both his hands in hers. "Well, yes--I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of everyone this morning. I don't know what came over me."  
  
Gilligan looked let down. "Oh--you didn't want everyone to know about us."  
  
Mary Ann quickly backtracked. "No, no, Gilligan. I want the whole world to know about us. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
  
"I did feel uncomfortable--but in a good way." Gilligan blushed.  
  
Mary Ann smiled. She just had to ask him--she had to know. "Gilligan...Ginger told me something this morning. She told me...well...that you told her you love me." She watched his face closely.  
  
Gilligan looked stunned, then uncomfortable. "Uh....yeah....Mary Ann...."  
  
Mary Ann looked hurt. She thought he was going to tell her he didn't mean it. "Oh." She looked at the ground, taking her hands away from his. "Gilligan, if you didn't mean it...if you just told her that to get rid of her, well...it's OK."  
  
Gilligan didn't know what to say. How could he tell her how he felt? Everything in his life had changed in the past 24 hours. How could he tell her he loved her more than anything in the world? He had barely been able to use the word "like". He took a deep breath, and lifted her chin so she faced him. He could see she had tears in her eyes. "I...I did mean it. I do love you, Mary Ann."  
  
Mary Ann slowly realized what he had said. "Oh, Gilligan!" She threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. She started crying for real- -happy tears. They stood there for a moment--she was crying, he was confused about why she was crying.  
  
She pulled back from him and put her hands on his face. "I love you, too." It took Gilligan a moment to realize she wasn't crying because she was upset--and then he realized what she had said.  
  
"Really?" He hated the way his voice cracked when he was nervous. "You do?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, Gilligan, I do!" She kissed him then, and it was a long time before they went back to their huts.  
  
Scene Two  
  
Gilligan lay awake in his hammock. The Skipper had long since started snoring, but Gilligan just couldn't sleep. This was ridiculous--he was exhausted, and he had a long day of work ahead of him. He just couldn't shut off his brain--which was a new experience for him. He could usually sleep anywhere, anytime. He just couldn't stop thinking about Mary Ann. She had worn her midriff-bearing top tonight, and, for some reason, this was what he was thinking about. He didn't understand why this was bothering him so much. He sighed and climbed out of his hammock--he might as well go get some fresh air.  
  
Mary Ann woke up during the night and decided to step outside and get some air. She was surprised to see Gilligan at the table, sitting with his head down on his folded arms. He had told her earlier that he hadn't slept the night before because he couldn't stop thinking about her, but she thought he would surely sleep tonight--he must be exhausted. She walked over to him.  
  
"Gilligan?", she asked quietly, in case he was asleep.  
  
"Hmm?", he answered, not raising his head or looking at her.  
  
"Are you all right?" She walked up behind him and massaged his back and shoulders.  
  
"Just having trouble sleeping", he mumbled. She could feel him starting to relax as she continued rubbing his shoulders.  
  
After a few minutes, she said, "why don't you go on back to bed? Maybe you can sleep now."  
  
He started to get up. "Yeah, maybe I can. Thanks." He turned and saw her for the first time. She had on her night shirt, and her hair was loose around her shoulders. Mary Ann, seeing him staring at her, suddenly realized how little she had on.  
  
Gilligan wearily rubbed his eyes and started trudging back toward his hut. "Oh boy", he mumbled. "I may never sleep again." 


End file.
